


no price too high

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: fëanáro and nerdanel ask mahtan for his blessing after they get engaged





	no price too high

There was a ring on Nerdanel’s finger. Mahtan stared at it while Fëanáro spoke.

“Lord Mahtan, Nerdanel is the love of my life. And we’d... we’d like your blessing to be betrothed and get married,” he said. There was confidence in his posture and nerves in his eyes. 

The ring was lovely. Handmade, he could tell, and the gem changed colour with the light. Now, it was as a diamond, glittering in the rays of the sun that streamed through the window. 

“I see,” he said finally. “And what did your own father say about this, Fëanáro?”

“He said nothing would make him happier than to see us married,” Nerdanel cut in, brimming with hope. Mahtan watched as Fëanáro turned to stare at her. There was love in his eyes, a fact to which there was no doubt.

Mahtan had a bad feeling about Fëanáro. There was something about him that put him on edge, apprentice or not. 

But by Eru, when the prince had started courting his daughter, Mahtan had never seen her happier. She laughed more, smiled more, and love lit up her eyes when she saw him.

Yes, Mahtan might have had a bad feeling about Fëanáro, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was the one for his daughter. How could he deny her this?

“And Nerdanel, you are certain this is what you want? You are both still so young.”

Nerdanel shook her head firmly, her newly jewelled hand clasping Fëanáro’s firmly.

“There is nothing I want more in the world, atto,” she said.

So it was decided, then. 

“Then of course you have my blessing. I wish the both of you happiness during your betrothal. And,” he said, turning to Fëanáro and putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “I look forward to the day I am able to call you son.”

Nerdanel’s smile was so wide he thought it impossible, a trick of the light. 

In the end, he thought, there was no price too small for Nerdanel’s happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> “Bitterly did Mahtan rue the day...[]”


End file.
